Second Guessing
by Callieach
Summary: One shot, post Mysterious Ways. Lily's prewedding teaparty stirs up emotions and leaves Lily to make a dramatic dicision on her wedding day. Reviews would be nice!


A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help it. I had to write something post-Mysterious Ways that made me happy. 'Cause gosh, it's a crappy time to be a Jordan/Woody and a Lily/Bug shipper. Enjoy, and pretend it's my end-of-April gift to you. Enjoy this and tonight's new ep!

Second Guessing

_Ding-dong._

Lily jumped up from the loveseat to answer the door for what seemed like the millionth time that day. But she couldn't be happier. With only a week to go before hers and Jeffery's wedding, his mother had insisted on having a tea-party for all of their guests at her home just outside of Boston. Lily and Elaine's relationship might have gotten off to a rocky start, but as soon as Elaine realized how much Lily meant to Jeffery, she accepted her as her daughter-in-law.

"Lily!" The brunette at the door squealed, shoving her bag at the man standing beside her to give Lily a hug.

"Susan! Jonathan! I'm so glad you could come!" Lily said to the couple.

"How could I miss my baby cousin's big day?" Susan said as Lily ushered them into the house and introduced them to a few people.

"So where's the lucky guy?" Jonathan asked.

Lily grabbed Jeffery's arm and pulled him over. "This is my favourite cousin, Susan, and her husband, Jonathan." She introduced. "And this is Jeffery, my fiancé."

* * *

"So, are you going to Lily and Jeffery's tea-party?" Jordan asked Bug during a routine jumper's autopsy.

"I don't know. I'm not great at parties." Bug said, pulling out the corpse's liver.

"You mean you're not good at parties held to celebrate the marriage of the woman you love and a man you can't stand." Jordan corrected.

"I'm over her." Bug lied.

"No you're not. Trust me, I can tell." Jordan said with a sigh.

"I'm afraid that if I go, I'll ruin Lily's special day. But if I don't go, I'll seem like I'm too bitter to care." He explained.

"She wants you there. I know she does. You've just gotta put on your big boy panties, plaster on a fake smile, and congratulate her on her marriage." Jordan said with a smile. Bug nodded, and they finished their work in silence.

* * *

"Why won't she let anyone else answer the door?" Elaine asked Jeffery when Lily once again rushed to the door. Her son shrugged in response.

Lily yanked open the heavy wooden door.

"Bug!" She exclaimed, flinging herself at him and enveloping him in a hug, nearly knocking him backwards.

"Hello Lily." Bug replied as he regained his balance.

"I didn't think you could come." Lily said, stepping back so Bug could come inside the house.

"Jordan agreed to handle my shift if I took hers the day of your bridal shower." He explained.

It may have been Bug's imagination, but Lily seemed to be more nervous than usual when she introduced him to her future in-laws.

"And this is Nige- wait, you know Nigel. I'm sorry. It's been a long day." Lily said, flustered, as she tried to introduce Bug to Nigel.

"It's alright Lily." Bug said sympathetically.

Lily made an excuse and bustled off.

"If Lily doesn't burn herself out in the next week, the marriage actually has a chance." Nigel said as they watched her introduce a few more people to each other. He caught sight of Bug's stony look and rushed to reassure his friend. "Just because it could work doesn't mean it will."

"I just want her to be happy." Bug lied.

"Buggles, Buggles, Buggles. Our Lily could be happy with you, but don't I recall you telling her you were over her?" Nigel teased.

"I am."

"Just keep telling yourself that, mate." Nigel said, patting Bug on the back. "Drink?"

Bug nodded as Nigel went over to the punch bowl and poured two glasses of the red drink. When he came back, he handed one to Bug, and took a drink of his own.

"Hey, Bug, what are the chances Brandeau spiked the punch?"

"Slim to none."

* * *

Jordan adjusted Lily's hair piece in front of the full-length mirror.

"You sure you ready for this, Lily?" Jordan asked.

Lily took a deep breath. "I hope so." Jordan handed Lily her bouquet and took her own Maid-Of-Honor one.

"On in fifteen minutes." Susan told Lily and Jordan, before going back into the entrance-way of the church.

Lily sat down in a chair, almost getting lost in the crinolines of her dress. "I'm not sure if I can do this."

Jordan squatted in her lime green stilettos and took Lily's hand. "Whatever you decide to do, you're gonna do it right. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Can you-" Lily hesitated. "Can you go get Bug?"

Jordan looked at her friend worriedly. "You sure?"

"Ya, get him to meet me back here."

Jordan nodded and left the room. Lily paced until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called nervously.

Bug slowed opened the door and came inside. "Jordan tells me you have a bug problem you need me to take care of." He said, confused.

Lily let out a breath of laughter. "No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to talk to you."

Bug shut the door and leaned against it. "About what?"

Lily walked until she was right in front of him. "Kiss me."

"What?" Bug asked irridiculously.

"I need to be sure of something."

"It's your wedding day, Lily." Bug pointed out.

"I'm standing in front of a man who once told me he had feelings for me, and yet he won't kiss me."

"You are getting married in ten minutes!"

"If the man I love loves me back, I'm leaving this church right now, but if he doesn't, I'm going to walk down that aisle and regret it for the rest of my life." Lily said forcefully.

"Lily…"

"Just kiss me."

Bug bent to kiss Lily, but stopped. She looked him square in the eyes.

"Unless you can look into my eyes and tell me you _don't_ love me, then kiss me now."

Bug paused for a moment then cupped Lily's face in his hand as he gently pressed his lips against hers. When he broke it, her eyes were shut and she was smiling.

"Watch the door." She said softly as she rushed into the changing room. She came back out, wearing a blouse and skirt a few minutes later just as Susan and Jordan started banging on the door.

"Just a second!" Lily called as she scribbled a hasty note to Jeffery. She finished it and brought it with her. Grabbing Bug's hand, she opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"What I have to do. Give this to Jeffery." Lily instructed, handing the note to Jordan, who smiled and nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lily?" Bug asked as she turned to leave.

"It's what will make me happy." She responded. She blew a kiss over her shoulder to her bridesmaids as Jordan walked to the front of the church with the note.

Bug and Lily stopped on the front steps of the church. She flung her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him.

"I love you Lily Lebowski." He said as she leaned her head against his chest.

"And I love you, Mahesh Vijayaraghavensatyanaryanamurthy." Lily said with a grin. She laced her fingers through Bug's and led the way down the stairs.

"Nice pronunciation, by the way." Bug said with a smile as they walked down the street.

"Thanks. Wanna go grab a coffee? I know a cute café a block away."

Bug smiled. "Only if Jeffery doesn't hunt me down and lay me on a slab."

Lily giggled. "Don't worry. He's not a threat."

* * *

A/N: That was weird. Alright, review please!


End file.
